Secrets in the Shards
by Jaell
Summary: A series of one-shots (in no order) following the romance and relationship of Rapunzel and Eugene as they grow together in their lives.
1. A Sail Away

_Ok, I think I procrastinated enough considering I have about 4 hours to complete my homework now. Just a quick one-shot (which I should probably read over and correct mistakes but, eh). I may or may not be adding more one-shots to this. Do what you want with this story, I don't mind._

_Rapunzel and Eugene are my absolute favorite couple. They're adorable together._

_I need to come up with a new/better title._

_Tangled © Disney. I don't own the characters._

_*Ok, I had to go back and edit this because it was horrible. Hopefully it's a little better now._

* * *

"**Rapunzel?" **He groggily called her name as he awoke from his sleep in the middle of the night and found her absent. How he had missed her departure from the small bed in the ship's sleeping quarters baffled him and he worried about her current state.

Slowly rising from bed he proceeded to walk out of the small room that they were staying in and towards the steps that would lead him up to the deck. The stairs creaked under his weight and he could feel their slight dampness from the sea air on his bare feet. He often found Rapunzel up on the deck in the past three days on their travel to some kingdom named Arendelle. She had been having a difficult time at sea and took solace in the damp sea air hoping that it would quash the nausea she felt. If that failed, well, she had somewhere she could be sick at. He feared, however, that it would be the latter that had taken her from bed. He was unsure of how much more his heart could take watching his wife in a state of constant misery; if she wasn't awake with sickness then she was trying to sleep off the exhaustion it brought her.

He was constantly stressed over her health and happiness as well during this voyage and he couldn't wait until they made landfall in the morning. If for nothing more than to see her get some kind of reprieve from what ailed her.

"Rapunzel," he called for her as a cool mist awoke him from his thoughts.

"Over here."

The small, feminine voice came a short distance behind him and he finally caught a glimpse of her as he turned around. She was leaned up against the railing facing out to sea and he worried that she may have been out here losing what little she had eaten for dinner earlier that night. He cautiously approached her and placed a hand on her back to rub it gently, the act eliciting a satisfied sigh from her.

"Are you feeling sick again?"

"Surprisingly," she turned towards him and failed miserably at trying to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "no."

He let out a hum of relief as he attempted brushing her stubborn hair back himself letting his fingers graze her jawline lightly before completely dropping his hand from her face.

"I couldn't sleep, not with what's been on my mind," she turned back towards the railing again and he swore he saw a brief moment of dread on her face before she took a deep breath and glanced back his way speaking cautiously, "Eugene, I'm pregnant. I've known for a couple weeks now I just wasn't sure how to bring it up because I didn't think you were completely on board with this when we talked about it but I see the way you play with the children at home and I just thought it was right. You know?"

Her rambling told him one thing, that she feared his reaction to the shocking news and she had every right to feel that way as he was sure the look on his face was anything but ecstatic.

Last year, they had discussed the idea of having children after two years of marriage bliss. They had spent the first two years avoiding children, much to the chagrin on the entire kingdom, but they had done it so they could work through the demons that plagued them not only from their ordeal together but their childhoods.

Then there was the responsibility of adjusting to the life of royalty and all the expectations they had to learn together.

Like the expectation of producing and heir no matter how much they protested the idea at the time. All that mattered to everyone else was that they were married and most expected news of an upcoming bundle shortly after their wedding. However, when one didn't arrive after a year fingers began to point in his direction and his inadequacy. No one gave thought to it being anything else.

Though, being used to the gossip, he didn't mind them talking about him, it kept his wife from having to suffer through the embarrassing talks with the castle's doctor, the staff, her father, and even some of the guards trying to give friendly advice on what techniques and herbs would help.

It wasn't until one night a year ago that they had finally played with the idea of having a baby; or more like she played with it, he wanted to sit in his corner and ignore it all. It was with great reluctance that he finally listened and a deal was made. If she didn't conceive within a year then they would forego trying all together. He only agreed at the time knowing that some couples took over a year and that he could keep track enough to not be around during her fertile window.

The plan had gone over well until a couple months ago when, after holding one of the staff's newborn baby girl, he felt an urge to have that too. However, it was short lived and he found himself conflicted with the idea once again.

And with the year ending he had thought he somehow avoided that fear.

Except he hadn't and now they were faced with an impending baby. The news would excite the kingdom but he worried his fear would keep him from the level of trepidation that a soon to be father should feel.

The apprehension he felt about becoming a father since their first discussion led to this very moment of feeling. It wasn't like he was bad with children; matter of fact he actually enjoyed playing with the kids in the kingdom and they all loved him for it, but the idea of having to take care of someone that was completely dependent on him absolutely terrified him.

He was unable to take care of himself properly as he grew up without resorting to criminal behavior. How in the world was he supposed to be the example for his child when he had done so much wrong in his life?

"You're not happy about this, are you?" He voice came out shaky and he knew she was on the verge of crying.

"No," it was the simplest word but it did the most damage and he mentally cursed himself for not being more couth with his words so as to not deliver that blow so brutally.

Besides, it wasn't like he was completely against it.

"How could you say that?"

"I'm not father material."

He shrugged before suddenly wishing he would have kept his mouth shut. He watched in dismay as a few tears escaped their confines and a hand covered her mouth to suppress her sob. He figured as soon as they returned home he would start digging his own grave because once her father heard that he had made his baby girl cry due to his own selfishness, he was as good as dead.

"I'm scared, Rapunzel," he reached out to wipe the tears from her eyes and was glad when she didn't pull away from him, "how do I raise a child to be honest and good with all I've done?"

"You saved my life," her voice was frail and broken but the tears had ceased, "I think that accounts for everything."

"It doesn't negate the crimes I've committed," he angrily turned from her frustrated with the path he had led in life. The path he chose to take.

He could play the part of a nobleman all night and do it well, but the fact that he had been nothing but a despicable human being for the better part of his life consistently plagued his mind. Even when he had thought to be over it someone would bring up his past indiscretions and he would find himself spiraling down to the bottom of the hill again. He was unsure if he'd ever get over it no matter how much he proved he was a changed man.

"But you're not Flynn Rider anymore," her voice was stronger and he felt the warmth of her near his side, "we can't change what we've done or had done to us in the past, but we can be better people in the future because of it."

There was a momentary pause as he let her words mull about in his head, "how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Growling with frustration he turned to face her once again, "take everything about your past and just forgive it? How do you make it seem so easy?"

"It's not easy," she finally confessed to him with a sigh, "but if I let it consume me then your sacrifice, my parents devotion to find me, my will to live free would have been for naught."

"You're so much stronger than I am."

She looked at him confused about his statement but it was the truth. She constantly surprised him with her strength to get through the rough spots in her life and continue on with no malice towards anyone. Her biggest act of strength being the moment she fearlessly sacrificed herself as he lay in a pool of his own blood. She had been willing to surrender her freedom for his life and he found himself halfway to deaths door performing the only act her knew that could possibly save her.

Of course, it meant giving up his life at the time.

Now, here he was acting like a fool all because he was scared of the life he had helped create. He knew he needed to take the news for what it was worth and ignore the fear inside. He needed to act like the man he was, not the man that he used to be. The one that used to run away from his problems and cover them up with his ego.

No, he wouldn't become that man again.

"Hey, Rapunzel?" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in, glad to feel her accepting the embrace.

"Yea?"

"If it's a boy do I get to teach him the smolder?"

"No way, that's completely ridiculous," her laughter was music to his ears as she pushed away from his embrace, "I don't even get how you thought that would work."

"Hey, I was desperate," he put his hands up in mock defense.

"Right," she turned and began to walk away from him towards the stairs, "to get rid of me."

"In all fairness," he jogged to catch up to her and stop her in her path, "you were pretty intimidating."

He reached a hand out to gently rest upon her face and the look they shared needed no words. All was forgiven and even if he thought he wasn't the right person to become a father he knew he would try his hardest to prove that wrong. His inspiration was her. If she could face the approaching title of motherhood and all that comes with it to get there then he could certainly face fatherhood the same way.

"I do have to admit, I'm pretty glad everything seems to be working. Now maybe your father and every other guy in the castle can quit with the embarrassing talks about my manhood," he smiled as she giggled at his humiliation.

"I'm sorry," it was an insincere apology as another snicker escaped her lips.

Unfazed by her laughter he lifted her chin up enjoying the bright smile she reserved for only him and placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead as he wrapped her up in his arms and held her tight, content with her in his life.


	2. Confinement

_So, in the 18__th__ century, middle and upper-class pregnant women would go into "confinement" at 5 months pregnant. Could you imagine being confined to your home for 4 months (plus after having the baby)? I guess back then it wasn't so bad considering there wasn't much you did off your property anyway I guess. Who knows. I'd go crazy, that's all I know. No clue what century Tangled is in, I just assume the 18__th__ century._

_FYI: It's in Eugene's POV._

_I wrote another one-shot but it's kind of morbid/sad/I'm not sure so I'm debating whether I want to put it in here or post it at all. Hopefully I get ahead of my homework too and can start writing more._

_Also not sure if I'm historically accurate but I'm way too tired to care. Lol, that's why it's fiction too. Don't expect these to be in any chronological order, this just happened by coincidence. I also hate the ending of this. I'll do better next time, promise. Let me know if you want anything specific and I'll try._

_Tangled © Disney. I just own this story idea._

* * *

**All **her life growing up she had been confined to an infinitesimal prison that she ignorantly called her home. Its suffocating walls were dank and dark, the only ray of hope being on her birthday every year when she would open the shutters to see the gleaming lights in the distance. It was something she naturally was attracted to and she couldn't explain why. All she knew was that she needed to be close to them and to swim in their beauty. So when she had the opportunity presented to her in the convenient form of another person she grasped the moment with sheer determination.

She didn't, however, expect to be confronted with a life full of lies and the freedom to roam that she so desperately sought after.

Though that freedom was in danger of being firmly ripped from her hands to return her to a dismal place of confinement if the social norms had any say in the matter.

These people had no concern for her well-being, only that of their own agenda. If they had considered the matter they would have noticed just how much the people of the kingdom adored their princess and delighted in her fairly regular visits to town, growing belly included. It was only more of a reason to appease her and allow her to continue her relationship with the people instead of forcing her into hiding.

Except some people always found a fault in what others would consider a good thing. These particular people being the members of parliament when they had made it painfully obvious to the male figures in her life that the insolence she was showing within her social standing shouldn't be tolerated by either of them. Luckily for the man – and Eugene as he had felt the anger boiling within – her father had spoken up against their words. Though their voices became hushed after that meeting they didn't become silent and soon they would be said directly to her.

Granted, Eugene Fitzherbert definitely enjoyed creating a rift in tradition and causing pandemonium – especially when it made the snobs of the upper-class fidget with unease. The amusement he got out of the whole ordeal filled him with childhood amusement. However, he didn't find it nearly as amusing when those same people caused the tears that were now flowing down his wife's face.

His _pregnant_ wife's face.

If her sadness hadn't been a more pressing matter to him he'd run straight out of their bedchamber in search of which fiend had so shamelessly spoken unpleasant words to her. All this agony over an ignorant, old tradition that spoke of women staying indoors and in bed once they reached five months of pregnancy.

Even though he had thought on occasion that the tradition would be a somewhat fantastic idea – mainly when she would wander off into the crowds while he wasn't looking – he still only allowed it to be fleeting. Her parents didn't dare keep their daughter confined to such a small and miserable space ever again and he couldn't roll his eyes enough at how senseless the custom was. While he was sure no harm would come to Rapunzel or the baby if she walked around – women of lower class did it all the time – he got the hint that it was for the selfish wants of the men in parliament when they mentioned it was to ensure the crown's heir wasn't born early. They were eager to ensure the survival of the crown and their livelihoods even if Eugene thought no one had more of a say in the matter except him and his wife.

So when she came bursting in the room, distraught, as he finished getting dressed that morning he knew exactly what had occurred. His steps landing softly as he made his way across the room to the bed she now sat upon. It gave a slight protest as his added weight came to rest upon it just in front of her.

"Why can some people be so cruel, Eugene," she managed to barely ask the question between tearful sobs.

He could give her an entire list of reasons into the way humans were vicious, even he had been somewhat callous to her when they had first met, and it always seemed to center around selfishness. Instead he wrapped her tightly in his arms, rubbing her back attempting to soothe her sobs, his heart feeling the weight of every tear that soaked his shirt. It had been over four years since her return and she was still learning about society and how sometimes people were generally bad or said things to hurt you.

Growing up he had been the one on the receiving end of the savagery that humanity was capable of. Even if the recipient of that brutality was a young, beaten, and worn-out child with no home or warmth left. He had spent the better part of his younger years dodging the snobs of the upper-class that believed he was nothing more than a waste of space in this world. How ironic he now found himself face-to-face with those same people who spoke praises in his presence but still threw malice behind his back. Except, now, he wasn't a frightened child, he was a grown man hardened by such inhumanity that it didn't bother him anymore. Or it didn't until their malice began to affect the one person in this world he would literally throw away his life for.

Her sobs had quieted down and he felt her let out a shaky breath in its aftermath as she shifted uncomfortably in his embrace. As he released her he felt the sudden rush of cool air in her absence and reached to delicately wipe the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be causing problems like this," she spoke in a hushed tone with her eyes diverted, her hands softly caressing the bulge beneath her dress. He briefly wondered if the baby was active and how he had been strangely fascinated and bothered when he had first felt those movements himself. He could never comprehend before just how amazing the concept of a growing life was, nor how protective he'd get over them both, until now. Especially when there were others out there with the indecency to cause her so much distress.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Because," the tears still shone brightly in her eyes emphasizing their beauty even further, "I know it makes things harder on father when I don't follow decorum."

"Well, I don't know what this decorum is seeing as I didn't grow up with any. And you certainly didn't grow up in this social class," he spoke bluntly before rising up with a grunt and the sound of bones cracking – boy was he getting old, even if he wasn't that old yet, "besides, it's been a bit dull around here lately, maybe we should break some rules and really cause drama."

Her gasp was followed by a whisper as if prying ears could hear him speak such atrocities, "We can't do that."

"So you're going to listen to a bunch of grumpy old men then?" He leaned in close to her to speak directly before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "Because I'm pretty sure the wall listened to yours truly better than you did when we first met."

There was the laugh and smile that could brighten even the darkest room, something that's been hiding often the past few months as she had more days of misery that left her feeling beaten down. The thought made him cringe inside knowing the cause of such misery wasn't even born yet.

"So, where would you like to go today?" He offered a hand to her helping her to her feet, the smile that graced her face filling him with joy as they headed outside, a hand placed delicately on her lower back for reassurance.

Her emergence attracted all sorts of doting from the people who adored her. Especially a particular group of auburn haired girls who erupted into a fit of giggles when they were allowed to feel the new prince or princess kick at their hands – though they insisted it was going to be another princess. Except for the youngest, she specifically admitted that she hoped the baby was a boy and was as handsome as he was. Her confession elicited a slight laugh and wink from him as he admitted the same hope to her.

Truthfully, he just hoped it was well and felt relief that their child would never know the harsh realities that could plague the world of a young, orphan child. It was something he thanked his lucky stars every night for before falling asleep. Every night spent in what would only have been a dream.

The times were changing for the kingdom and it all began with a frying pan. Soon there would be no social classes, no starving children in the streets, and no broken vows. Soon, but not yet. Yesterday it began with their marriage – a rogue in the royal family – and today it continued with the changing of a social norm.


	3. Grim

_This took a really weird/dark turn (it wasn't supposed to, just happened). I don't know why I like to get in on the mental side of things. _

_And I'm horrible with staying in character... But, eh. I try._

_I swear the next one will be in a different person's POV. I need to work on making it a 3rd party POV._

Lesson about editing: either save often or edit in Word. I almost lost all my editing on this because my browser decided to refresh. I would have cried.

_Tangled © Disney._

* * *

**The** chill of the night bit into his skin; the fire having long died down to mere embers. His arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly trying to feel some sort of warmth as he stared out at the moonlit town. He's battling a personal war and he's desperate to escape out the same window he's watching the sleeping world through, but he can't. There's a force greater than him that keeps him firmly planted inside these walls.

_Snap out of it Rider._

His attention is pulled away as he runs his fingers along the soft sheets adorning the bed so graciously offered to him. He'd have gone to sleep hours ago if his mind would allow, but every time he would slip away into darkness he could feel the presence of the Grim Reaper biding the time it could snatch up his soul; angry from the opportunity that was taken. It was enough that Eugene found himself jerking back awake; terror consuming him so much he'd lie in bed clinging to the life he now borrowed

_You're such a fool. All this trouble for _her.

He shook the thought from his mind. He'd do it all over again for her, even if that meant the nights – while he was alone and away from wanted distractions – would be plagued with the reality of what happened that evening.

Sleep wouldn't find him tonight even if he was exhausted from a lifetime of hardships, or an eve of lying on a cold floor feeling the blood literally leaving his body. It certainly wasn't the natural order of nature and the world was angry with him for it.

The smile he gave her when she told him everything would be alright wasn't because he understood but because he was saying goodbye. His head spun from lack of oxygen as his body tried so hard to preserve itself, but he knew the inevitable was coming and so he pushed through the dense fog and pain to save her soul. Her touch and her voice sounding far off as he spoke his last words to her and then panic set in for a second. That split second – right before he was completely consumed – where he tried desperately to cling to his last breath.

_You spent many days wishing your life was over, but you didn't want to die then. Why?_

He only knew her for a couple days but he was already willing to change his entire life for her. To sacrifice his life to see her happy.

_What's so special about her? How is she any different from all the others?_

He didn't trust women, they were only there for entertainment and were discarded easily after. Women were meant to birth illegitimate children that they didn't want but were forced to raise due to overcrowding of orphanages, only to abandon that same child in the woods when he was just old enough to remember the terrifying event. Crying out for his mother as his heart pounded in his chest; looking for solace from a woman that never wanted him and didn't care to have him back.

That same child found broken down and defeated a couple days later by a wandering man only to be brought to the orphanage that wasn't much better.

So he ran; he ran far and hard after a horrifying six years in the orphanage. He didn't even look back. He knew there was nothing there for him and so he decided to begin anew trying to live a fairytale that would never come true.

And some of those nights on the lam he'd stare up at the stars thinking about the woman that gave birth to him. Those nights that Flynn Rider accidently let Eugene Fitzherbert into his consciousness. He'd wonder if she ever thought about him like he did her; if she was full of regret for leaving and wondered about the man he was today. If she'd be able to pick him out in a crowd, though he knew he wouldn't be able to identify her as her face was lost to the sands of time and only the horrifying memory remained.

_Your "mother," she was nothing more than another despicable woman. Women are not to be respected._

_Except you idolize _her_ don't you? After all the women who abandoned you, beat you, and used you. You still think she won't be the same?_

Eugene. She had insisted calling him by his given name after all the years of running from it. The name sounded foreign and vile at first, but the way she spoke it with such affection shook his entire world.

_She finally accepted the boy that no one else wanted; that's why, isn't it?_

His eyes drifted to the reflection in the mirror on the wall. The man that stared back looked beat down and distressed. She had begun tearing down every single wall he had painstakingly built around himself and he was losing it. The breath in his throat seized and he suddenly found himself walking through the dark hallways with a sense of urgency. Where he was headed, he was unsure, but he couldn't remain in that prison of a room any longer.

_That's right, you can't stay here, you don't belong here._

He needed freedom. He needed away from his thoughts.

_Go ahead and run. She won't want to stay with you when she finds out who you truly are anyway. The illegitimate child that no one wants, full of insecurities._

_Shut up. Shut up._

_SHUT UP!_

He was unaware of the words he shouted as his eyes closed tight and his hands weaved into his hair grasping it violently. He felt sick with fever and his knees weakened under his weight as he fell to them in one of the many hallways. He didn't know where in the castle walls he was at, nor did he care as he felt himself slip completely into hysteria. If only he had stayed away, left her somewhere in the woods when he had the chance, he wouldn't be in this position. His memories, his faults, all of it would still be stowed away in the recesses of his mind; hidden by a fake persona and alcohol.

_What's the matter, _Eugene_, afraid of the truth?_

Something cool gripped at his wrists and he jerked back trying to stay outside of its grasp; convinced Death decided this joke had finally gone on long enough. Except, this time, he would put up a fight.

He didn't want to die. He may have had a tragic life that he'd be reminded of every day, but that didn't mean he wanted to give up his future now. He finally found a reason to want to fight even if he didn't completely understand it.

His head pounded as he fought off the demons inside that were trying to claw their way into his mind once again. His hands were covering his ears trying to drown out the sound.

He couldn't think.

He couldn't focus, and it would stay that way until he would eventually collapse. Succumbing to every regret he ever lived through.

"Eugene," her angelic voice broke through the noise and he was suddenly aware of her presence in front of him

Her cool hands took a hold of his, prying them from his head and gripping them with such strength that she probably thought if she let them go he'd be lost again to whatever plagued him. Her eyes focused on his own with such intensity that he knew she was trying to will all the pain out so he could finally heal; even if she didn't have her magic hair to help anymore. Not that she would have been able to change his thoughts - his past - anyway.

No, those were forever.

The stinging behind his eyes came on suddenly and he threw himself forward clinging to her small frame for support. The past 26 years' worth of anguish finally being released from its confines. He couldn't explain why he allowed himself to be so vulnerable to her, but he knew that she would be the only one he'd ever trust. Everyone else would get the facade, unaware of the conflicts inside him.

He may have found her inside that tower three days ago unwilling to spend a second with her, but he couldn't imagine a second without her now. When he had escaped his hanging to find her he didn't expect to find her tied up and mistreated, but once he did he knew he had to save her. Her happiness and freedom had become so much more than himself.

When he helped her finally get home after all those years they praised him for saving her, but they didn't realize that she actually saved him.

And not in the sense that she brought him back from death.

She saved him from a path of destruction that would soon catch up to him. He may call it luck, or irony, or even a coincidence, but he knew that somewhere the fact that he stole the princess's crown only to stumble upon the very person herself and fall in love was more than a mere coincidence. She was his savior, his lifeline, and he needed her more than he ever needed anyone else before.


	4. Swimming

_Ok, so don't ask me how I did this or why, but I did (alright, I was really just procrastinating on my homework and I sat in traffic for an hour yesterday so this is what boredom gets you when I'm moving along at 2 MPH for 5 miles). I wanted to write something insanely fluffy, I guess, so this happened. Lol._

_BTW, I know how the movie goes but I changed one (or two, not totally sure) minor details. And I think they're probably horribly OOC, but, oh well (I try sometimes). :D_

_I also think I'm done writing on my own for a while (I may take requests if anyone wants to request anything, though I'm not sure how fast I'll write it)._

_Also, if you'd like to elaborate on any of my stories or continue them (whatever you want to do), go ahead. Just let me know because I want to read it!_

_Tangled © Disney. I just own the story idea._

_P.S. There's a new community called "Tangled Ever After" that this series of short stories is in. I thought I'd send a shout out! Go check it out._

* * *

**S**he hummed softly to herself while her hands idly played with the loose threads on the blanket she sat upon. The afternoon sun blazed furiously overhead and they had finally found some reprieve in the shade of the trees along the sea shore, but not enough to keep the sweat from rolling down any exposed skin, the destination of the salty moisture interrupted suddenly by a hand wiping it away. Still, she'd deal with being uncomfortably hot if it meant one more moment with him as she loved and cherished their time together dearly.

And though it had been two months since the horrifying incident she still dreamed of him dying in her arms. The agony that tore through her in the moment she heard his last breath escaping from his lungs becoming a reality once more in her dreams at night. Those nights she'd have to restrain herself from running to the detached guest quarters where his room was located as she searched for comfort in her little chameleon friend named Pascal. Though he made all efforts to comfort her (and she was grateful for it) it still wasn't a reprieve from the horrified feeling inside of her until morning when she was able to see the proof of his survival for herself.

Every moment she was near him was one of relief as the proof he was alive and well was right in front of her. However, the times when they had to part she could feel the panic inside of her building and he'd have to spend many minutes reassuring her that he'd be right there in the morning or whenever she'd need him. Her parents standing silently off to the side witnessing their interaction and understanding that in those moments she needed his comfort to bring her back down.

The dull thud of a boot hitting the ground just behind her jerked her from her thoughts and she turned around in time to see Eugene untucking his sweat drenched undershirt.

"What are you doing?" She may not know much of this world, yet, but she knew enough to know that one normally didn't undress in public.

"It's hot," he paused momentarily to pull the shirt over his head which slightly messed up his mop of dark brown hair, "I'm going swimming," he stated simply as he dramatically dropped the shirt amongst all his other discarded clothing. The sweat glistening on his bare skin made her blush slightly and she wondered how he could be so confident while someone watched him undress (she was still uncomfortable when the handmaiden helped her change clothes).

"With no clothes on?"

He chuckled slightly as he shook his head at her, "that's normally how you go swimming."

It would make sense seeing as it was very uncomfortable, not to mention that it took forever to dry, once your clothing was wet. However, her mind still worried what someone would say if he was found in his undergarments in her presence, alone, after they ditched the soldier that was always to accompany her (she made a mental note to do something nice for the man as he always allowed them time alone at her request, risking his job to do so); and it was made perfectly clear to her right away that unmarried couples were never to be unclothed together, just as they were to never kiss in public. This whole courting thing making her head ache in confusion (why wouldn't you show affection to the one you adore?).

"Won't someone see you?"

His hands paused at the belt holding up his trousers to briefly glance at her before he made a big show of searching the land around them for anything else that was living as they were situated in an area just over the bridge from the kingdom and a few miles down the shoreline, which meant it was completely void of any other living human being. Normally.

Looking nonchalantly back at her and shrugging his shoulders he made quick work of releasing the belt he had been previously working on, his trousers falling to the ground in a heap around his feet leaving him in only the thin shorts he wore underneath. Her face becoming increasingly warmer at the sight of him practically naked in front of her, as she became acutely aware of just how their anatomy differed from each other. Something she wasn't sure she should be embarrassed or curious about as she watched him move around. She did, however, find herself wanting to reach out and explore just how the muscles beneath his skin reacted to the touch of her fingertips (maybe they'd explore that later).

"You can join me if you want," he came to stand deathly close to her with his hand extended awaiting her answer, but all she could focus on was the quickening in her chest and the shortness of her breath.

Somehow, she actually enjoyed this feeling, it was there from the very first moment she realized she was falling for him and it continued to plague her now. Even though it frustrated her in ways she couldn't explain, she hoped it would never end.

"I don't know how to swim," she smiled up at him sheepishly remembering the last time she found herself in water he had, thankfully, pulled her to safety.

His hands rested on his hips as he considered the predicament, "then I'll teach you," his voice was soft as he offered her his hand again, "trust me."

Captivated by the sincerity in his words she delicately placed a hand in his and was jerked suddenly to her feet bracing her other hand against his chest to keep from toppling over. She was about to make a joke about his strength when she noticed him studying her wrist.

"Your bruises are gone."

"Yea," she pulled her hand away to rub her wrist. She knew the ones he was speaking of, her wrists had been more than sore from the shackles that Mother Gothel had placed on her as she had struggled against them, "but your scar isn't," she took note of the thick, red skin that was to the lower right side of his stomach, the healing power hadn't been strong enough to completely erase the reminder.

While she was glad it was enough to bring him back, it still made her sick that there would always be something there reminding her of what almost was. She could feel the burn in her eyes again as the day replayed in her mind until the warmth of his skin as he placed a hand on her face made her forget. His eyes looked into hers with concern and the unspoken words that passed between them making her feel better. It was then, in the silence between them, she felt a sudden spark deep inside that she wasn't entirely sure of.

"Here," she shook off the feeling and turned her back to him so he'd have better access to the ties on her dress, "help me get undressed."

"Uh…." She noted the slight difference in pitch his voice took on as he spoke to her, "remember when I told you about being careful with the way you word things?"

Confused about what she had said wrong she turned slightly to see his flushed face, "yes?"

"Especially to men?"

"Oh…. OH!" the realization finally dawned on her as she remembered the subject of the conversation they had shared a few weeks ago, "I'm sorry. Now help me so we can swim," she turned back around with a smirk on her face, her apology half-hearted as she found it rather satisfying when she got the normally composed and presumptuous persona of Flynn Rider (that he still sort of hid behind) feeling flustered and uncomfortable. Something she was getting increasingly good at lately.

However, it didn't take long for the tables to turn as she felt his hands pulling at the ties on her back helping her strip of everything but the shift she wore underneath. His hands trailing softly down her bare arms and back up as she felt him lean in close to her ear. The sensation making her close her eyes and bite her lip as it heightened every nerve within her body.

"If you ever need help getting undressed again, you can just ask," she knew he had a smirk on his face as he whispered those words to her. She found herself wanting him to wrap his arms around her and pull her close against his body but was left with disappointment as she felt him shift away to grab her hand and lead her to the water's edge. The frustration inside her building up again.

Their feet splashed into the water breaking its serenity and she let out a little yelp as she felt the chill of the water rising up her legs but he continued leading them forward, deeper into its depth. The icy chill against her skin was definitely enough to cool her down but almost seemed unbearable in its stark contrast. When they ended their descent into the cold water (at hip height for him) and he released her hand she automatically wrapped her arms around her.

"It's cold."

"It's going to be cold until you get used to it," she noted he didn't look affected by the water at all and wondered just how he could hide his feelings so well at times. It was something she certainly needed to learn from him.

"How do you get used to it?" Maybe she should have thought the question over knowing fully well what he was capable of and just how ignorant of a question it was.

"Hold your breath."

"What?"

"You know, take a gulp of air and don't let it out," he took in a loud breath to demonstrate the movement to her.

She eyed him suspiciously as he looked back at her expectantly. Sighing (she had agreed to trust him and he was supposedly teaching her to swim – though not much swimming had happened yet), she held her breath as he had told her to do. However, in the next moment a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the waist before picking her up slightly and plunging completely under the water then helping her back out again.

"Eugene!" His laughter only infuriated her further as she wiped the excess water from her eyes.

He stopped to hold up his hands as she shot daggers his way with her hands on her hips (or the attempt to anyway) but the amused look remained on his face, "hey, the water doesn't feel cold anymore, does it?" He had a point, she wasn't feeling the cold bite on her skin, and to prove this he shrugged before he dove down below the surface quickly before popping up again and giving her that smile that always melted her heart.

"Okay, so the first step is to trust yourself and the body of water you're standing in."

"Like I trusted you?" Her arms crossed as she remembered mere moments ago.

"Um… Yea… Well, sort of," he gave her a sheepish grin and the look of apology in his eyes said it all, he felt bad, "you have to trust yourself to know what to do as well as the water to keep you afloat. _But_, water can look perfectly safe, yet underneath the surface it's ready to drown you," his hand cupped some water in it, bringing it up from the surface before letting it drop between his fingers. He looked like he was reminiscing about a time long gone yet still fresh in his mind and she made a mental note to ask him about it later as she was always interested in hearing about his past, even if he still didn't offer up much of it right now (she figured it would all come within time, though).

Grabbing his hand she noticed he was on the verge of tears. His brown eyes betraying the roughened exterior that he had fought so hard, for so many years, to build up. And that's when she realized that, just maybe, he had been somewhat talking about himself and the feelings he held for her inside. He had told her he loved her for the first time a couple weeks ago and she knew that love, to him, looked safe but was ready to tear his heart out and leave him completely broken within seconds. She wasn't sure what event in his life had left him with such a dismal expectation on love and family but she was determined to change that for him.

"I trust you so much, Rapunzel, that you make me completely vulnerable and that scares me," the uncharacteristic words came out as a faint whisper that she had to almost strain to hear them. Inside her heart leapt into her throat and she couldn't embrace him fast enough. His fingers gripping the back of her shift as if he didn't hold onto her tight enough she would disappear.

She wasn't sure why he was acting so strange but she could guess it had to do partially with the sudden increase in talk about him around the kingdom. It bothered her, and although he did well to hide it, she could feel the tension in his muscles every time someone purposely made sure they overheard their displeasure of him. If only they knew what he had sacrificed to bring her back to them maybe then they'd be more accepting of him, but the reality of that incident seemed more like a fairytale that no one would be willing to believe, so they remained silent on it. He didn't want to be seen as a hero, anyway, believing he had done enough horrible deeds that one good deed didn't negate all that.

It was that mentality, however, that made her believe that he was a true hero, sullied past or not.

"It's alright," she hushed as she leaned back from the embrace to look into his eyes again, "I feel the same way sometimes," her words were true, she felt her life fully entwined with his and she feared that if he ever left that she'd become nothing more than a shell. As she stared into his loving eyes that sudden spark ignited inside her again and she finally realized just what she was feeling. It was so foreign and like nothing she ever experienced before that she almost felt excited as she cupped his face in her hands, "I love you, Eugene. I love you, and you're _never_ going to have to worry about me never loving you. I promise."

She could see the relief wash over his face at her words as he smiled brightly at her. His younger childhood self dreamed of adventure while his young adult self dreamed of isolation and material things. However, what he had been truly searching for was acceptance and love, the two things that she finally gave him as they stood in the cool sea water on a blazing summer afternoon.


	5. Red String of Fate

_Ok maybe I lied and I'm back. I had to write this as it seemed like a cute idea in my head._

_Also, I normally don't like to write certain scenes because I don't think they're needed to show affection and I'm normally bad at it, but I wanted to try._

_And just so you know, this is over 4 pages long in Word. lol So it's a long one._

_I need to get into writing stories/novels because I'm enjoying writing lately._

_Tangled _©_ Disney. I only own the story idea._

_P.S._

_I didn't edit this so let me know of any mistakes or if I need to reread it and edit it._

* * *

**A** ball is a rare treat for those not borne of noble birth. The grand party is something deemed too extravagant for those already struggling with a paltry life. Yet, they always found solace in the people in their lives; happiness with the things they deemed they were blessed to have.

And they celebrated with vigor when the time arose.

So, those considered too poor to ever attend a ball, the announcement of a royal ball opened to every citizen brought with it an excitement never seen since the birth of the princess. The same princess whose return two months earlier they would be celebrating at the party.

The chatter among the citizens brought about images of grandeur, mysticism, and magic. It was going to be a royal ball after all, there would always be room for a fairytale.

And fairytale it was as the citizens spoke with interest upon the mysterious man who had returned their princess to her rightful place. Some spoke harsh for his past offenses while other spoke of the tale of his ride (as valiant as a knight) to save her. All had laid eyes upon him in the past months (some even swooning at his handsome face) but none knew the man inside that seemed to have won the favor of, not only the princess, but the royal mother and father as well.

As the time of the ball came many watched the pair covertly and with great curiosity. They had an ease about them as if they held a secret between themselves that bound them together forever. Some were elated at the pair's not-so-subtle flirtations with one another while others thought it improper; or how a man so common could come to be the love interest of their very own princess (leaving every commoner with the hope that their dreams may happen, no matter how out-of-reach they seemed).

It was a fairytale indeed.

Yet, as the night drew on, they saw a change within the man that surprised even the biggest dreamers. As their princess twirled and spoke with many men of higher rank, the man stood off to the side, forgotten in all the fuss. His demeanor becoming rigid, and when a soldier from her own guard took her hand to dance all eyes watched with curiosity as the man's svelte form retreated suddenly from the great hall.

As the music subsided the princess proceeded to look around at the many faces in the hall, only to look disappointed as she seemed unable to find the one she desperately wanted at that moment; unaware of his departure from the festivities. However, everyone else knew, just moments prior, the green eyed monster had come to snatch him away.

And at that moment they all wondered if the princess and her thief's courtship would last (not that some wouldn't mind his departure from their kingdom).

It was then, many hours after the festivity (and well into the night), when a restless soul found herself wandering the many expansive halls of the castle's interior. Nodding in respect as the soldiers patrolling within would bow at the waist to her. Their duty never taken for granted as each individual's sacrifice, their honor to their kingdom, could and has meant many nights of families short a member (and in some cases, multiple).

A threat on their kingdom, it was another thing that always plagued their minds and found them unable to rest in the dead of night. Though, at the moment, thankfully, they ruled in peace, far from any threat, but tides can turn at a moment's notice and a kingdom could find itself in the midst of war within days.

Or a princess taken from her bassinet in the dark silence of night.

The thought, the reality, of those years lost still so fresh, so painful, in the recent celebrations of the returned princess. The princess who was no longer a baby dependent on her parents to care for her and to watch her grow, but a very independent woman with a childlike vigor who returned home in the arms of a man she had fallen for. A man who was rather proficient in the game of deceit; fooling everyone into believing he was a strong willed crook when he was just a deluded child with a tender soul.

Not long into her walk, or the thoughts running through her mind, did she notice a soft glow seeping out of the open door leading to a room filled with the written words of stories (some true while others were just fantasies). Upon entrance, there sat the man that had just recently been on her mind, obviously unable to find the sandman that night as well (just like many nights for him, it seemed). He was dressed normally (save for the jerkin and boots that usually accompanied his attire) curled up in a chair with a leg hanging over one side. In his hands held a book, his eyes skimming over its words in the dim light of the oil lantern sitting atop the table next to him.

He looked completely enthralled as she inched closer to read the title. His body made no move, but she was sure he was aware of her presence, his years of thievery leaving his senses always on guard.

"I didn't know you were into reading romance novels," she finally glimpsed the title. A story, one she had read before, of an injured knight in a foreign land falling for the one person who dared to care for him instead of turning him away like the enemy he was. It was a love story through-and-through, but the raised eyebrow of the young man in front of her spoke volumes that he wasn't buying it.

"Seems more like an adventure story."

"That's because you've just begun reading it," she smiled at the frown that formed on his face and she proceeded to sit upon the chair beside the other end of the table, "just wait until further in."

"Well, now I _don't_ want to read it," she held back a laugh as he placed the book beside the lantern and sat up in his chair pouting like a child. The irony of it. They had lost Rapunzel's childhood and in its place they were graced with this man, Eugene, who seemed normal but, at times, could act very childish. It filled her heart as they had lost one they loved so dear all those years ago but two returned in its place.

"Very well, but you'll miss out," she studied his face in the dim light, unwavering, unfocused, as he sat cross-armed and slouched. It always eased her mind at how simple he could be. While he seemed aware of propriety (especially towards royals), he was very quickly carefree and acted as he would around anyone else. It brought among herself and others a sense of relief when they interacted with him. The severity of a situation lowered by his quick wit and banter.

And, one day, maybe he would make a great partner to help rule a kingdom.

"Just as we missed you during the ball today," she put on a knowing smirk as a small 'ha' escaped from within him giving her all the insight she needed, "your departure wouldn't have anything to do with you being jealous, would it?"

"Jealous of what? I am _not_ jealous," he took a wide-eyed glance at her before turning away and pouting even further (if that was even possible), "don't look at me like that. Rapunzel looks at me like that when she knows something I don't and I don't like it."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped at his show of behavior before speaking further on the matter, "Rapunzel searched for you all night after you left. She seemed very upset by it. Even with all the attention she received she seemed to always be looking for you."

"Really?"

She nodded her head in response as he sat up straight and his demeanor changed from a pout to one that looked oddly hopeful. She would never be quite sure, but she had a hunch that the young man had never truly been in love before as he seemed quite scared and unfamiliar with it.

"Then I should go apologize to her," his slight smile faded as she gave him a look of warning, "uh…. In the morning, when everyone's awake, and the sun is brightly shining."

"I think that'd be best," she offered him a smile before standing up to head back to her bedchamber, the feeling of fatigue finally hitting her, "for now, get some sleep, I worry you don't get nearly enough."

She made to move away but was stopped by the low, almost whisper, of his voice, "thank you," he paused, "for caring. For everything."

"Yes, well, get used to it Eugene," his words, so simple, but they almost rendered her speechless in their sincerity, "it seems you may be here for the long haul."

He looked up at her in shock as if the words she spoke were something new to him, and maybe they were in his years alone without a home to go to. Feeling the pull back to her bed she bid him goodnight again as she walked away from him, leaving him to ponder on the thoughts in his head. She hoped they weren't too troublesome and would keep him awake all night.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**I**nside a room, only lit by the moonlight filtering in through the windows, a young woman surveyed the few things within it, originally coming to speak to its occupier but finding it unlocked and empty. Her presence unbeknownst to the young man currently on the path there; his mind filled with a new knowledge while hers was filled with interest.

Interest in the satchel that was held so dear to the young man at one point in his life but seemed to be discarded on the floor in the corner of the room without a care. With a quick hand she snatched up the object and sat upon the chair nearby to behold the secrets held within it. Yet, she would be caught red handed peering inside as the door to the room was quickly opened revealing the young man.

"Rapunzel?" She could only sit in silent fear as she watched him scan the hallway and quickly close the door behind him, "does anyone know you're in here?"

"No," she bit her lip in guilt as he placed a book down on his dresser and approached her with a perturbed look, she would mistake it as anger for invading his space, "I'm sorry, Eugene, I wasn't trying to intrude. I just got curious and I thought that…."

But her words were silenced as he took the satchel from her hands and discarded it on the floor.

"Please don't be angry with me," she begged as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet. Many times she had been in this situation with mother Gothel, where her curiosity saw to her being punished and she feared that Eugene might react the same. That the blatant disregard for his privacy would be what pushed him out of her life forever.

She nearly flinched (but something told her otherwise) as his hands came to cradle her face, a look of intensity in his eyes as a thumb lightly grazed her lips. It only took a moment before his lips descended upon hers. The feeling of warmth softly skimming her mouth and dizzying her senses as she grasped his shirt to steady herself. The action furthering him to move a hand to the back of her head and pull her further into the kiss while the other hand found the top of her back bringing her closer against his body. Her lips slightly parted inviting him to explore its depth before he pulled back just out of her reach.

She kept her eyes closed for a moment reaching for him, wanting to feel him closer but only feeling the cool night air as the gap between them opened up.

"I'm not angry with you," he whispered as he stood further away feigning thought, "at least right now I'm not. I may be later when you try to make me do something ridiculous." His eyes looked at her playfully and she knew she'd have to try to best him at this game.

"Nothing you do with me is ridiculous," her hands rested on her hips as he gave her a cynical stare.

"Standing out in a rain storm?"

"I wanted to feel the rain and see if it was like I always imagined."

"Sitting outside for hours, in the sun, even though I told you that you'd get a sunburn and then you did?"

"It was relaxing. Until the sunburn part at least."

"Then making me take care of the burn for you."

"I didn't want you to go," the room feel silent in the next breath and everything seemed to stand still at that moment, "you're the only one I trust not to hurt me."

It was a big leap of faith from their very first encounter. He was a man that constantly tried to deceive her and cared only for himself. Every day of his life after the orphanage was spent alone. He didn't need anyone (except those he fooled so he could steal their valuables) and they would never need him. No one had ever trusted him before, but it took a small, determined woman to completely change that and completely change him.

To turn him into a puddle as the very words hit him with the force of a punch to the gut.

"I'm sorry I left earlier," his fingers gently glided along her hairline as he attempted to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, looking closely at her (always at her), "I was jealous when I know I shouldn't have been."

"You're right, you never should have been, nor do you ever have to be," she stepped closer to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling on it, feeling the urge to be ever closer to him, "kiss me again."

A sideways grin adorned his face mere seconds before he obeyed her request. Pulling her against him as her arms wrapped around his neck wanting to be completely consumed by his warmth.

They were a pair destined for one another by the red string of fate; from their very first breaths on Earth until their very last. Many would call it a fairytale but they knew it was only their true love and devotion that saw them through; for there were no perfect beginnings or perfect people. There were only two people with the flaws of reality working to support each other through the trials of life.


End file.
